The present invention relates to a sampling probe for taking partial quantities of liquid from the various phases of two immiscible liquids. In particular, it relates to a probe for taking samples of organic, aqueous and mixed phases during reprocessing of nuclear fuels by the PUREX process wherein the organic and aqueous phases are charged in a pulsating column from the top or bottom in mutually opposite directions. The probe includes an extraction tube which extends into the liquid.
In accordance with the present invention, samples are taken from the continuous, dispersed and mixed phases of liquid mixtures of two immiscible liquids which are combined in a probe for use in pulsating column mixer settlers. Consequently, three types of samples must be extracted from the pulsating column: the continuous phase (aqueous), the dispersed phase (organic) and the mixed phase of the two preceding phases. All three must be taken pure, without decanting, inline from the pulsating column so that the extraction process can be monitored.
It has previously been customary to take separate samples of the individual phases by means of the funnel method or by means of a simple tube and with subsequent decanting. However, these methods do not permit a sharply defined separation of the continuous and dispersed phases. In prior art devices, a small amount of one phase will always be present as an impurity in the other phase resulting in subsequent exchanges of matter which falsify the sample. Due to this equalization of concentration, a true sample cannot be obtained which corresponds to the actual conditions in the column.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a sampling probe of the above-mentioned type which permits sharply defined separation of the continuous and dispersed phases to be obtained by the use of a simple component. It is important in this connection that an operator be able to extract the sample by remote control without contamination. It is also important that the probe be as small as possible and that it not unduly interfere with the process. Preferably, the probe should be round to simplify installation and, moreover, should be easily installed and removed during operation of the extraction column.